Pokemon: Beginnings
by Xtor50
Summary: Ash, and Red will get their first Pokemon, they will accomplish many things in their way to achieve their dreams, facing off rivals, meeting new friends, and a foreign girl with her parents arrives to Kanto, to move in. In which Ash has a little crush on. Ash and co, will encounter threats like Team Rocket, and more. There Adventures are only beginning. Ash and May , Rated T.


What's sup guys, sorry for the late notice, I said that I'll be writing the new story on Monday or Tuesday, but on Monday, I got a sore throat, a little coughing,and a fever, not too much, the day after, it got worse, I had to take some medicine, and ice pack on that day, and it calmed down.

Now that I'm feeling a little better, I'm still a little sick, but I'll write the new story for you guys, and thanks for the reviews and favorites/ follows on Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, much appreciated and again thank you.

So I guess I'll introduce more of the story. Like I said Red will be in this story. Ash will be in this story too as well. I was thinking on something that should fit in this story better, so please help me throughout the story, and see how it goes. It will be a mix of Pokemon and Pokemon Origin format and also the Pokemon Games too. Red wants to complete the Pokedex as their are more than 150 Pokemon that exists in this world. Yes, there will be Pokemon that is non-exclusive from the Kanto Region.

Blue will be in this story too, as well as Gary. Also I will be adding Pokegods. They will play an important role in this story.

May will be in here, and her parents will be moving here to Kanto from Hoenn. Plus she dislikes Pokemon.

Ash has started to have a little crush on May, and it will soon develop throughout the story. He's also smarter too, so enjoy!

Ash- 12

Red- 12

Blue- 12

May- 12

Gary- 12

Rated T, and is an Adventure and Romance story.

I know the introduction was long but it ends here.

Now let's start the Chapter!

Chapter 1: The Starters.

It was a pleasant morning, two brothers were sleeping in their bunk bed. The sky was bright blue and the sun glowed as usual.

The alarm clocked ranged, it was 7:00, the two brothers worked up.

"Morning Ash." Said Red.

"Yeah morning Red." Replied Ash as they got out of their beds.

"Hey Ash, you ready to complete the Pokedex?" Asked Red.

"You know that I want be a Pokemon Champion, not to complete the Pokedex." Said Ash.

"I know, but don't you think that it's quite interesting to find more Pokemon in our adventure, that even the Pokedex doesn't know." Said Red.

"Now that you put it that way, it is very intriguing." Said Ash.

"Putting that aside, we need to get dressed up, Mom doesn't like us wearing clothing not proper for specific things." Said Ash as he open the closet.

"You do have a point brother." Said Red as he took out his red thin jacket, red hat, dark navy blue pants, and red shoes.

Couple minutes later...

"There fully dressed up." Said Ash as he was dressed up in his Kalos clothing.

"Alright me too, we better go down stairs, I'm starving." Said Red.

Ash nodded and they both head downstairs to greet their mother.

"Morning mom." Said them both.

"Good morning you two, I've already made jumbo strawberry pancakes and orange juice for you guys." Said Delia.

"Thanks mom, it looks delicious." Said Ash.

"Yeah, it's very exquisite." Said Red.

"Thank you, now eat up, you need to build your strength up." Said Delia.

"Right." Said them both as they chowed down on their breakfast with their forks in their hands.

A couple minutes later. Said

"Ahh, very delicious indeed." Said Ash.

"Tasty." Said Red.

"Well we better brush our teeth, let's go Red." Said Ash as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hollered Red as he soon followed.

"Those two, they're always competing with each other." Thoughted Delia she picked up the dishes and washed them.

Ash and Red went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth, then soon rinsing.

"Done!" Said the two brothers as they went into their bedroom.

"Getting my notebook, pencils, tarp, and a packed tent." Said Ash as he put them in his backpack.

"Putting in my Diary, magazines, pencil, sketch book, and a packed tent." Said Red as he put all of his things in his backpack.

"You all set Red?" Asked Ash.

"Yup, got everything in my backpack." Said Red.

"Alright we're going downstairs then." Said Ash as they went downstairs.

"Ash, Red, I need to give you each a cooking book, a frying pan and a water jar." Said Delia as she gave them to the two brothers.

"Thanks mom." Said them both.

"They will come in handy, and remember what I taught you how to cook." Said Delia.

"Right." Said them both.

"Well we better be off, we got to go to Professor Oak's Labrotory." Said Ash.

"Take care mom." Said Red as the two waved back to their mother.

"You two take care." Said Delia as she watched her sons heading off to Professor Oak's Labrotory.

"They're both growing up so fast, they'll become just like their father." She thought.

"Oh better do some house chores." Said Delia.

"I have a question for you Red." Said Ash.

"What is it Ash?" Asked Red.

"What Pokemon are you going to pick in Professor Oak's Lab?" Asked Ash.

"Hmmm, dunno, possibly a Charmander." Said Red.

"How bout you Ash?" Asked Red.

"Well there's Gary and Blue, so that's three, does Professor Oak has another Pokemon in his lab?" Asked Ash.

"It's a possibility, but I'm not sure bro." Said Red.

"I see, the Pokemon I would pick would most likely a Charmander, just like you Red." Said Ash.

"That's cool, well that does make sense since we have some things in common." Said Red.

"Right." Said Ash as the two brothers walked to Professor Oak's Labrotory.

Professor Oak's P.O.V

"I better set the Pokemon up for the new trainers, but I do wonder, when will Gary and Blue will wake up?" Wondered Professor Oak, mumbling to himself.

"Seriously, it's 8:00 in the morning, they were very excited to get their first Pokemon yesterday." Said Professor Oak.

"There should be 5 Pokemon in here." Said Professor Oak carrying a pod with 5 slots and 5 Pokeballs in it.

Inside the Pokeballs are rare and exquisite Pokemon.

The grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, the flame Pokemon Charmander, the water Pokemon Squirtle, next is the evolutionary Pokemon Eevee, and finally the dragon Pokemon Dratini.

"There." Said Professor Oak as he placed the pod on a large round table.

Looking at his watch, it was 8:02 am.

"Hmm, I wonder will Ash and Red will arrive?" Wondered Professor Oak.

Ash's and Red's P.O.V

"Hey there's the Labrotory!" Yelled Ash.

"We finally made it then." Said Red.

"Let's go up stairs, Professor Oak should be waiting for us." Said Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you think, Professor Oak will be awake at this time?, it's literally 8:05 in the morning, the old man need some bed rest." Said Red.

"Well, will an old man not give Pokemon to us to complete his dream, really early." Said Ash.

"You may do have a point, he must be there then." Said Red as they went up the stairs and reached up to Professor Oak's Laboratory's front door.

"We're coming in." Said Ash.

"Huh." Said Professor Oak.

"Oh you arrived you two, welcome." Said Professor Oak.

"Morning Professor Oak." Said Ash.

"Morning Professor." Said Red.

"Looks like I was right." Said Ash.

"I stand corrected." Said Red.

"Anyway, Professor Oak, where's Gary and Blue, I was hoping that they will be awake by now? Asked Ash.

"Well, it appears to me that they seem to be sleeping right now." Said Professor Oak.

"Grandpa Oaky, I'm awake." Said Blue as he appeared from the stairs.

"Ahh, Blue, you're awake, good morning, has Gary, woken up yet?" Asked Professor Oak.

"No not yet, but can we get this started shall we." Said Blue.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Thoughted Professor Oak.

"Very well." Said Professor Oak.

"Red pick your first Pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

"So there is more than 3 Pokemon in Professor Oak's disposal, I'm impressed." Thoughted Ash.

"I know what I'm picking, our father gave me a name with a very hot passion, which he gave me the name Red." Said Red.

"The Pokemon I'm choosing will be Charmander." Said Red as he picked Charmander's Pokeball.

"Ahh an excellent choice, now Ash what will you choose." Said Professor Oak.

"To be perfectly honest, my first Pokemon would be Charmander as well, but Professor Oak, do you have another Charmander?" Asked Ash.

"Unfortunately, no, forgive me." Apologized Professor Oak.

"I see, then what are the other Pokemon, other than Bulbasaur and Squirtle?" Asked Ash again.

"Eevee, and Dratini, although, I had another Pokemon, but I thought that it was unnecessary." Said Professor Oak.

"Really?" Wondered Ash.

"Yes, in this Pokeball, is a Pikachu." Said Professor Oak.

"It's untamed, and I was hoping not give this Pokemon to anyone, but Ash, Red you two, have a bright and shining heart, just like your father, so I guess, I'll leave Pikachu to you, if you're are intrigued." Said Professor Oak.

"Now that you give me that speech, it is quite interesting, and I'll take good care of it Professor." Said Ash.

"That was some very fine words that you spoked bro." Said Red as put his hand on Ash's shoulder acknowledging him.

"Thanks Red." Said Ash.

"I believe, that you are the only one who can tame this Pikachu, even I tried." Said Professor Oak.

"Thank you Professor Oak." He thanked.

"You're welcome, now it's your turn Blue." Said Professor Oak.

"Ha, Squirtle will be my Partner, gramps." Said Blue as he picked Squirtle's Pokeball.

"Anyway, thanks gramps." He thanked.

"You're welcome Blue, and an excellent choice, a aqua marine type like Pokemon, Squirtle, is very exquisite." Said Professor Oak.

"Now that each have your own Pokemon, not including Gary, here is your Pokedex." Said Professor Oak, as he gave the three the Pokedex.

"Thanks Professor." Said Ash and Red as they thanked him.

"Thanks gramps." Thanked Blue.

"It records data on Pokemon, by my calculations, and research so far, there should be over 150 Pokemon out there in existence, there are rumors, that new Pokemon are being seen by people as we speak, it is very intriguing." Said Professor Oak.

Now here's five Pokeballs, to each of you." Said Professor Oak as he gave them each 5 Pokeballs.

"Haha, awesome." Said Blue.

"Now let your journey begins." Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah!" Yelled Everyone.

Ash, Red, and Blue soon went outside of the lab.

"Finally our first Pokemon." Said Blue.

"Hey Red, let's see whose Pokemon is stronger." Said Blue as he challenged Red to a Pokemon battle.

"Why not me Blue?" Asked Ash.

"First off, your Pikachu, is untamed, like gramps said, if that Pikachu attacks and destroys the lab, it means big business, it's too risky." Said Blue.

"You do have a point." Said Ash.

"Very well Blue, let's go." Said Red as he accepted Blue's challenge.

Thats all folks, I made the first chapter longer, than I had anticipated, I was aiming around 1800 words but it end around 2000.

But who cares, the more the merrier.

So how was the story? In my opinion, I thought it wasn't all that bad, May will be in the next chapter, Gary will be waking up soon, or the next chapter I mean.

Red has, now got his Charmander, Ash has a untamed Pikachu, and Blue has a Squirtle, what will Maybor Gary choose for their first Pokemon?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Beginnings!

As always please leave a review, favorite/ follow the other new story, it will great, thanks, i will be writing the next chapter of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc on Saturday, and I may post on Saturday or Sunday, I postponed Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams till next week, thanks to my sickness, don't worry guys I will be better eventually.

Anyway, see you soon, and thanks for the support! ㈳2


End file.
